Martel, J. et al, Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1967, 985, DAS 1289046 (1969), Arlt, D. et al, "Syntheses of Pyrethroid Acid," Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 20, No. 9, 703-722 (Sept. 1981), at page 707 and Campbell, R.V.M. et al, "Synthesis of (.+-.)-Presqualene Alcohol, (.+-.)-Prephytoene Alcohol, and Structurally Related Compounds," J.C.S. Perkin I, 1975, 897-913, disclose the reaction of phenylsulfones with unsaturated monoesters to form transchrysanthemic acid esters according to the following reactions (Arlt et al). ##STR1## and to form presqualene and prephytoene systems (Campbell et al).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,885 describes the preparation of chrysanthemate derivatives via the addition of a perfluorobutyl sulfone to an unsaturated monoester according to the following reaction sequence: ##STR2##
Julia, M. et al Guy-Rouault Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1967, 1411 discloses the cyclopropanation of a 1,1-cyclopropane dicraboxylic ester and a phenyl sulfone according to the following reaction ##STR3##
Hendrickson, J. B. et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1974, 95, 2275-2276 disclose the conjugate addition of trifluoromethyl sulfones to provide cyclopropanes in a separate step as outlined below. ##STR4##
Capson, T. L., et al, "Synthesis of Ammonium Analogues of Carbocationic Intermediates in the Conversion of Presqualene Diphosphate to Squalene, " J. Org. Chem. 1988 53, 5903-5908 disclose the preparation of certain squalene synthetase inhibitors of the structure ##STR5## which are prepared from an isoprenoid cyclopropane monocarboxylate of the structure ##STR6##
Poulter, C. D. et al, "Squalene Synthetase. Inhibition by Ammonium Analogues of Carbocationic Intermediate in the Conversion of Presqualene Diphosphate to Squalene," J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1989, 111, 3734-3739, disclose the testing of such squalene synthetase inhibitors.